


Belly of the Beast

by Marco



Category: Dead Space, the thrid one specifically
Genre: Because of Reasons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marco/pseuds/Marco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really just Isaac and John chatting as they enter a big giant necromorph and a bit after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belly of the Beast

This is just a short little thing I wrote after playing this part with my gaming buddy~, enjoy. 

"I am not looking forward to this." Isaac laughs, just a bit on the breathy side, and John knows he completely agrees with his statement.   
"You weren't being ordered into the belly of the beast."   
"When do they address me long enough to order me to do anything,"   
"Could take advantage of that."   
"Nah, I know who is the most competent here. I'll give you a hint, it sure as hell ain't Norton." Amusement coloring his voice he responded, "So Ellie or do you mean Santos? I guess they are both MENSA material."   
"Oh, hardy har har, you're so funny." With a disturbingly bouncy jolt the elevator stopped and the door unlocked. After a deep breath Isaac went through, gun at the ready, cautiously John followed him. “Gross,” John nodded, despite the creature supposedly being a corpse, the walls were moving just slightly and the floor squished uncomfortably beneath their feet. 

“Santos! Not now! We're a bit busy here!”   
“Aaah! Holy shit!”   
“Fuck! It's on me! Get it off!”  
“Heal! Heal!”

“What could she be babbling about? I mean seriously! That was some serious shit!” The elevator started out of the monster, John pacing about the tiny space as he spoke. Expression shifting from relieved to annoyed Isaac answered,  
“Now look who's babbling, and she is telling us what they are to useless to do themselves.”  
“I hate them.” Poison distinct in John's voice conveying his sincerity, as harsh as it was.   
“Really?” Isaac raised an eyebrow at him, “Well, I can agree with that.” John paused in his restless movement and stared at his companion for a moment, tone softening,  
“No, you can't. Do you hate Ellie as well?”

“I hate him! That little shit!”  
“Now that, I can believe.”  
“Dumb shit didn't even break anything. Just jammed the transmitters.” With a simple well practiced flick of his wrist the lever controlling the door turned, “He underestimated us, this sort of trap is very sloppy.” John nodded enthusiastically, “We could have shot him as he walked out, no precautions at all.” Looking around the pair resigned themselves to meeting up with the group anyways, there weren't any other valid options for them to take; nor was it reasonable to expect Isaac to leave Ellie behind. John understood Isaac's preoccupation with her, not because he was interested himself but because of his own experiences. Once he started hallucinating Isaac had vaguely explained his own experience with his previous girlfriend. It wasn't hard to see why Isaac was clinging to Ellie so fiercely. John knew he would never trust himself with another love, but Isaac had been able to and didn't want to lose his new reason for continuing(and John knew how hard continuing on with out a reason was).


End file.
